Tempus
by aliva
Summary: Lorsque Harry annonce qu'il veut apprendre à contrôler le temps il est loin de se douter des conséquences que ces quelques mots auront sur son futur...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après quelques années passée à lire, cette histoire m'est revenue à l'esprit. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre depuis le début. Après l'avoir relut, je me suis aperçu que certaines parties était un peu immature donc on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Sept chapitres sont déjà écrit, avec une publication toutes les semaines, et j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer.

Bonne lecture :)

**Tempus**

**Chapitre 1 :**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'une fine silhouette apparut sur la tour d'astronomie, perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne déjà assise sur la balustrade.

Le monde sorcier compte sur moi et pourtant… je n'ai que 16 ans ! Il y a des adultes sur qui ont peu compter ! Pourquoi serai-ce à moi de sauver le monde, un monde hypocrite où personne ne se bat, où on attend un héros, un symbole qui arrangerait les choses à notre place. Les sangs-pur se croient supérieur, et pourtant je n'ai jamais autant apprécié les née de moldu qu'aujourd'hui, eux son dépourvu de préjugé ! Je ne veux pas être un héros, je ne veux pas mourir, c'est peut être égoïste, mais pourquoi me battre pour des individus qui passe leur temps soit à m'aduler soit à me détester. Tous c'est regards qui me suivent à longueur de journée… n'ont-il pas une vie pour qu'il soit contraint à s'occuper ainsi de la mienne ! Je dois me battre, tout cela à cause d'une ridicule prophétie. Ce n'est certainement pas de tout cœur que je vais me battre mais contraint et forcé, comme un animal allant à l'abattoir. Qui aimerais apprendre que finalement toute sa vie est régis, si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique cela aurais presque pu être cocasse… J'ai beau paraître naïf, je sais très bien que le monde sorcier souhaite uniquement m'utiliser, mais ne se rendent-il pas compte que je suis qu'un enfant où ne veulent-ils pas le voir ! Après tous je suis un des derniers remparts fasse à Voldemort, pff, comme si on allait y croire, je suis tellement insignifiant à côté de lui. Si même Dumbledore peut rien contre lui, pourquoi moi je pourrais faire quelque chose. Et puis je ne suis pas idiot, étant donné que ma côte de popularité joue le yoyo, je me doute bien qu'une fois toutes cette histoire terminer, si elle se termine un jour, je risque de ne plus être aussi bien accueilli par le monde sorciers. J'entends déjà le "il a réussi à vaincre tu-sais-qui, est-ce que l'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance, si il a pu faire ça qui sais ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Et si il voulait le remplacer, devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres". Pitoyable, vraiment.

- Crois-tu au futur Potter ?

- Malfoy ?! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Harry suspicieux.

- La tour d'astronomie appartient à tout le monde Potter, j'étais là avant que tu arrives. Je t'ai posé une question, crois-tu au futur ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, de poser ce type de question, même de me poser des questions tout court d'ailleurs. Et puis, je ne crois pas que je sois la meilleure personne pour te répondre.

- Tu es le Survivant, n'est-ce pas le genre de chose que tu es sensée savoir ? Répondu Malfoy légèrement méprisant.

- Alors pour toi aussi je ne suis que le Survivant, Déclara Harry avec amertume. Je ne crois pas au futur Malfoy, pour moi il n'y a pas de futur.

- C'est dur à admettre mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Tu ne trouves pas cette conversation surréaliste ? Demanda curieusement Harry, on se déteste et pourtant… on est là à avoir une conversation courtoise, termina-t-il légèrement cynique.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vue courtois Potter et ne crois pas que je te pose cette question si je n'ai pas une idée derrière la tête ! Répondit-il avec une moue méprisante.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça aller changer quelque chose entre nous.

- Il n'y a jamais eux de « entre nous » Potter.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, uniquement coupé par le bruit du vent à travers les arbres, 5 minutes plus tard, lassé, Harry disparut dans les couloirs de Poudlard aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Bonne nuit Potter, Murmura Malfoy pour lui-même une fois sur qu'il ne pourrait plus l'entendre.

Il faut que je parle à Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle peut m'aider, on va trouver une solution, après-tous c'est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Et puis contrairement à Ron je pourrais lui dire ce que je pense et ce que je souhaite réellement sans craindre sa réaction. Ma Mione pensa-t-il affectueusement en se couchant, toujours si compréhensive.

Harry s'endormi sur ces dernières pensées, sans songer une seule fois au comportement de Malfoy, comme si la soirée était propice à ce genre d'évènement.

Le lendemain Harry fut brusquement réveillé par Ron.

- Harry bouge-toi, on a cour dans 10 minutes ! On n'a même pas le temps de manger, se désespéra-t-il.

- Ron…Laisses moi dormir, on est dimanche.

- Dimanche ! Mais pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là alors ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a le club de duel qui ouvre aujourd'hui.

- Club de duel ? Mais c'est encore mieux ! On y va Harry, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent nous montrer.

- Vas-y si tu veux, moi il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque.

-Tu es sûr que ça va vieux ? Toi du décline un club de duel pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Ron légèrement septique.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Euh…non, je crois que je vais plutôt aller voir Neville, à tout alors Harry. Fuit Ron à la proposition d'Harry.

- A toute.

Une fois prêt, Harry partit à la recherche d'Hermione, parcourant les couloirs, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. En entrant dans la bibliothèque il la vit assise à sa table habituelle et entourée de pile de livre. Un sourire affectueux fleurit ses lèvres. Hermione sans les livres ne serais plus Hermione !

- Mione, murmura-t-il, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sur Harry, répondit-elle en levant la tête, puis voyant son air soucieux, mis carrément ses livres de côté. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A vrai dire je me pose beaucoup de questions ces temps-ci. Mione répond moi franchement, est-ce que toi aussi tu trouves que je ressemble de plus en plus à Voldemort ?

- Non ! Répondit-elle dans une exclamation surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

- Plusieurs choses qui me reviennent à l'esprit que maintenant. Tu te souviens, l'année dernière Dumbledore ne voulait pas croiser mon regard parce qu'il voyait Voldemort en moi, et puis en seconde année quand Voldi lui-même a dit que je lui ressemblais plus que je le croyais. Même physiquement je lui ressemble ! Enfin ça c'était avant sa renaissance.

- Ce ne sont pas les vraies raisons n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Tu me connais trop bien… Hermione, en fait je… je veux devenir puissant, j'y ai bien réfléchies et c'est la seule solution. J'ai bien une idée…

- Mais ?

- Mais, en recherchant le pouvoir ainsi j'ai peur de mal tourner, Voldi était comme moi avant, enfin pas tout à fait mais presque, il voulait faire ses preuves et il a mal tourné parce que le pouvoir la corrompu. La seule vraie différence que je trouve entre lui et moi c'est que contrairement à lui, lorsque le choixpeau m'a proposé d'aller à Serpentard j'ai refusé.

- Non

- Comment ça non ?

- Ce n'est pas la seule différence entre vous Harry. Parce que rien que le fait que tu aies peur de devenir comme lui t'empêche de le devenir, et puis si tu recherches le pouvoir je sais aussi bien que toi que c'est plus par nécessité qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour libérer ceux que tu aimes de la tyrannie de Voldemort.

- Et le jour où je n'aurais plus peur de devenir comme lui ?

- Ce jour-là je serai avec toi Harry, tes amis seront là pour te rappeler ne pas sombrer. Crois-tu réellement que je pourrais te laisserai tomber ?

- Merci Mione, je savais que tu comprendrais.

- Aller vient, il est l'heure de manger, tu m'exposeras ton idée plus tard.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sans se douter que dans l'ombre quelqu'un n'avait rien manquer de leur conversation.

Alors comme ça tu doutes mon petit pote Potter, intéressant. Décidément tu t'éloignes de plus en plus du parfait stéréotype de Gryffondor que j'imaginais, pas comme la belette, songeât Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Etant donné le peu de succès qu'à eux le club de duel ce matin, nous avons décidé de le reporter aux dimanches après-midi, ainsi nous vous enlevons pas votre grâce matinée. Il débutera à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je vous encourage vivement à y aller, il est important de pouvoirs se défendre en ces temps sombre.

- Tu as entendu Harry, tu crois qu'on pourra y aller, demanda Ron en se goinfrant de nourriture.

- Bien sûr qu'il a entendu, il n'est pas sourd ! Intervint Hermione, et arrête de parles la bouche pleine.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, tu viens avec nous cet aprèm à la bibliothèque ?

- Encore ! Hermione, tu nous la contaminé, ça fait deux fois dans la même journée qu'il veut y aller. Tu ne veux pas venir faire une partie de Quiditch avec moi plutôt ?

- Non, il faut que je finisse mes devoirs, répondit-il sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

- Moi je les finirais ce soir, si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu découvres une soudaine allergie à la bibliothèque tu sais ou me trouver. Ne fais pas cette tête Mione, tu sais très bien que la biblio ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, enchainât-il en voyant l'ai réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Ok, on y vas Mione ?

- Je finis mon dessert et j'arrive.

Harry sortit de la grande salle, bientôt suivi d'Hermione sans remarquer le regard gris pesant sur ses épaules.

- Dis ry', pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité à Ron ? Demanda Hermione une fois à l'abri des regards. Ce n'est certainement pas pour finir tes devoirs que tu m'accompagne à la bibliothèque.

- Il n'aurait pas compris mione, il n'a pas ton ouverture d'esprit et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu es devenu plus mature c'est dernier temps Harry, remarqua Hermione en le regardant avec intensité, même si quelque part tu l'a toujours était continua-t-elle plus doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était encore en train de songer à ce qu'il aller pouvoir révélé à son meilleurs ami. Inquiet des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Bon, continuons notre petite conversation de ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu avais une idée, que te trotte-t-il donc dans la tête ? Reprit Hermione en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

- Oui, j'ai une idée…

- Mais ?

- Mais elle est si… je crois que ce n'est pas réalisable. Même si en toute logique, avec la magie on devrait être capable de tout faire. En réalité je voudrais apprendre à contrôler le temps.

Un bruit de chute de l'autre côté des étagères empêcha Hermione de répondre. Tous deux se levèrent précipitamment pour aller voir ce qui avait provoqué se bruit.

- Malfoy ?! Que fais-tu là ? Accusa Harry.

- La bibliothèque appartient à tout le monde à ce que je sache Potter.

- Là n'est pas la question, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès Potter ! Bibliothèque veut dire livre or le livre que je cherche ce trouve ici ! Satisfait ou je dois aussi te dire son titre ! Ajouta sarcastiquement Malfoy.

- Euh non c'est bon, répondit Harry en ayant la décence de paraître gênée. Désoler, ajouta-il du bout des lèvres.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et passa son chemin, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire objet pour quoi il aurait consacré déjà suffisamment de temps.

Maitriser le temps, rien que ça, et bien tu ne te refuse rien mon petit pote Potter, je serais toi je ne m'engagerais pas sur cette voit là, bien d'autre si sont perdue avant toi. Comme lui… Non, je ne dois pas y penser.

- Harry je crois que beaucoup ont essayé de contrôler le temps mais à ma connaissance tout le monde à échouer. Je ne crois pas avoir vue une seule fois dans la littérature la réussite d'une telle entreprise.

- Je m'en doutais un peu mione mais j'aimerais quand même essayer, histoire de ne pas perdre espoir et je besoin de ton impressionnante faculté de recherche. Et puis je me dis que si quelqu'un a réussi, il ne s'en est pas forcément vanté, tu sais comment est le ministère face au trop plein de pouvoir. Les sangs purs ont peur que l'on puisse les détrôner, à partir de ce moment tout individu maitrisant quelque pouvoir supplémentaire est considéré comme un danger. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire à Ron ?

- Oui, il t'aurait découragé, les sang-pur sont parfois si remplie de préjugé. Sous prétexte qu'ils peuvent penser quelque chose comme étant impossible il ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu sais Harry, parfois je me dis que si les sorciers connaissait les méthodes de recherche des moldus ils pourraient faire bien plus.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi ma mione.

- Bon, s'il y a quelque chose sur le temps c'est dans la section interdite, on pourra y aller cette nuit avec ta cape. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de renseignement. Quand tu dis contrôler le temps, tu veux dire pouvoirs le figé et donner l'impression que tu déplace instantanément ou plié le temps pour pouvoirs visité toutes les époques à volonté ?

- Hum… Pour moi les deux sont liée, si tu remontes de quelques minutes dans le temps et que tu déplace, une fois que tu es revenue aux moments où tu as remonté le temps c'est comme si tu t'étais déplacer instantanément.

- Ce n'est pas faut, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. Donc on va diriger nos recherches principalement sur la seconde option, mais si on tombe sur la première il ne faudra pas la négligé, ça donnerait un élément de surprise.

- Je suis ok, mione je peux te poser une question à propos de Ron ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Euh… Ben… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il à changer ces derniers temps ?

- Non, il n'a pas changé, c'est toi qui a grandi alors que lui est resté un gamin, je peux comprendre que tu trouves ses conversations futiles, moi je commence à avoir du mal à le supporté, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que l'on se dispute sans arrêt. Tu sais parfois, les gens grandissent dans des directions différentes et il devient difficile de continuer des préserver la même amitié. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, c'est juste que je me demander pourquoi on était plus en phase depuis quelque temps.

Aux risques de me faire surprendre j'ai bien fait de rester, si Potter ce met à douter de son amitié avec la belette et que l'intouchable trio d'or se dissout, on est proche de l'apocalypse ! Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que miss-je-sais-tout soit aussi loyale envers Potter, peut-être parce que son intelligence lui permet de passer outre de nombreux racontar. Arch ! On va dire que je n'ai jamais pensé ça, bien plus sécurisant pour ma santé mentale, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait un compliment à Granger. J'ai totalement oublié ! Pensa Malfoy avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

Harry se baladait dans le château en songeant aux évènements de la journée. D'un commun accord avec Hermione, ils avaient décidé de reporter les recherches au weekend, soit dans deux jours. Harry montait les escaliers rejoignant la tour d'astronomie comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, réfléchissant encore aux évènements des derniers jours et des répercussions qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir sur le futur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se mit à rêver à une possible victoire face à Voldemort.

- Tu es encore là Malfoy, déclara Harry en l'apercevant dans la même position que la nuit précédente.

- Je pourrai te dire la même chose. Cette tour est un endroit agréable.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le même comportement en journée ? Tu es différent, j'ai l'habitude de te voir insupportable et la langue acéré et là je te reconnais à peine. Un peu plus et je vais finir par croire que c'est qu'elle qu'un d'autre sois polynectare.

- Tu sais, ce qu'est le polynectare Potter ? Peut-être que l'on va finalement pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi.

- Non c'est bon plus de problème, je sais que c'est bien toi. Répondit Harry légèrement désabusé. Mais bon, tu as quand même l'air plus serein, pourquoi ?

- Qui sait Potter ?

Et il s'en alla sur cette réponse énigmatique.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Désolé pour l'orthographe, j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai pu mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort.

J'espère vous revoir lundi prochain ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain Hermione retint Harry après le cour de métamorphose.

- Ry', cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai réfléchi à ta théorie.

- Ah oui ? Euh… laquelle ? Demanda Harry gêné.

- Celle sur le temps, et il s'avère que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si tu fige le temps tu peux te déplacer en toute impunité sans que personne ne te voie. Alors que si tu remontes le temps, tu ne peux pas vraiment l'utiliser dans un combat car tu fabrique de nouveaux souvenirs à ton adversaire et c'est comme si rien n'avait était modifier.

- Hum… tu as raison, on verra ce que l'on peut trouver ce soir.

- J'ai toujours raison, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire malicieux, tout en se dirigeant vers son cours d'arithmancie.

Harry la regarda partir avec un sourire affectueux.

Deux semaines plus tard alors que les recherches étaient au même point, Harry, décida de présenter Hermione à Draco et inversement, considérant les similitudes entre leurs caractères respectifs il était plus que le temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. D'autant plus que Draco serait son doute d'un aide profitable si Hermione le faisais assez confiance pour le mettre dans le secret.

Depuis la première nuit où ils s'étaient croisés sur la tour d'astronomie, une sorte de rituel c'était mis en place. Restant juste côte à côte le plus souvent dans le silence à apprécier la simple présence de l'autre. Ils avaient ainsi apprit que derrière les apparences se cachait parfois tout autre chose. Drago c'était rapidement rendus compte que le Golden boy de Dumbledore ne lui obéissait pas aussi aveuglément qu'il le croyait mais cela était surtout due à ses séance d'espionnage plutôt que ces rencontre sur la tour d'astronomie. Et Harry, plus méfiant, avait fini par reconnaître que Malfoy n'était pas forcément synonyme de Mangemorts. Bien sur ce rapprochement soudain n'avait rien à voir avec la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Drago avait remmener trois jours plus tôt, lassé de cette inactivité et qu'ils s'étaient partagé. Ni aux fait que la bouteille c'était vidé si rapidement qu'il en avait fallu en conjurer une seconde. Bien sûr dans ses conditions, ils avaient vite oublié qu'à la base il était censé se détester.

- Harry, Harry ! Tu m'écoute ? Pesta Hermione

- S'cuse, j'étais perdu dans mes pensée, tu disais?

- On devrait peut-être continuer nos recherche dans la salle sur demande, parce que là cela me semble évident que l'on ne trouvera rien dans la réserve. On y va toutes les nuits et pourtant on n'a même pas pu obtenir la plus petite information.

- Oui j'y ai pensée et j'ai était y faire un tour avant de te rejoindre. Il y avait un seul et unique livre posé sur un pupitre mais tout était écrit en runique. Comme je ne connais pas cette langue, impossible de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

- Waouh ! Il faudrait essayer de le traduire, mais certaine runes ne peuvent être lue que par des sorcier de pur-souche, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. D'ailleurs, même au sein des sangs purs, il n'y a qu'une minorité pouvant les décrypté et je n'ai pu trouver aucun ouvrage expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Et quand j'ai posé la question au prof, il a était incapable de me dire plus de chose que ce qui était visible dans les livres. La seule chose que j'ai pu lui soutirer, c'est que lui non plus n'était pas capable de les lire et qu'il choisissait des textes totalement dépourvue de ces runes pour nous apprendre à faire les traductions.

- Mione, juste pout info, il fait plus de 600 pages, tu vas mourir si tu dois tout traduire.

- En fait, il nous faudrait l'aide d'un Serpentard, avec un peu de chance il y en a un dans l'école capable de les voir, sinon je ne sais pas ce que l'on va pouvoir faire. Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa remarque.

- Justement…

- La majorité des sorciers qui atterrissent la bas ont reçu une éducation plus poussé avant de rentrer à Poudlard et nombreux sont ceux qui savent déjà faire un certain nombre de sortilège donc de toute façon ça peut nous être utile. Ils sont aussi au courant d'un certain nombre de magie et de rituel qui ne nous serait pas venue à l'esprit et qui peuvent nous aider dans notre quête.

- A propos…

- Alors pourquoi n'en aurais-t-il pas au moins un capable de traduire le runique. L'inconvénient c'est que nos relations avec les Serpentards ne sont pas au beau fixe.

- Mione ! S'exclama Harry exaspérer, je n'arrive pas à en placer une depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrai nous aider et normalement il est en haut de cette tour, déclara-t-il après l'voir trainer dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout au long de son discours. Bien sûr je ne lui dirai rien si tu t'y oppose fermement mais avant de dire ton avis dis-toi bien que ce soit une des seules chances que nous aurons de pouvoirs traduire ce livre.

- Euh…Oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça, je te fais confiance et si tu estimes que l'on peut lui révéler. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Harry choisi de ne pas répondre, et l'escalade commença sous les interrogations persistante d'une Hermione bien curieuse de connaitre la personne qui se cache sous le silence de son meilleurs ami.

- Je ne vois personne Ry', tu es sûr que tu ne m'a pas fait monter toutes ses marches pour rien, bien que là vue soit magnifique.

- Luna, mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry en l'apercevant.

- Les nargoles m'ont dit que je vous trouverais ici.

- Tu vois les nargoles, demanda Drago incrédule en sortant de l'ombre.

- Tous les trois, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas était interrompue.

- Mais les nargoles n'existe pas, s'exclama Hermione les sourcils froncés.

Luna lança un regard perçant à cette dernière, bien différent de celui qu'elle conservait d'habitude.

- Ah. Vous n'été pas encore près. Dommage… Bien que j'aurai du m'en douter il est encore tôt.

Et elle s'en alla sur ces derniers mots de son éternelle démarche sautillante.

- Euh… C'est normal que je n'ai rien compris de ce qui se passait ? Demanda Harry, et puis c'est quoi un nargole ?

- Ca n'existe pas.

- Si Granger, c'est simplement qu'ils ont était oublier au fil du temps. A vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Si ce n'est qu'ils étaient vénérer jadis et que rare sont ceux que sont capable de les voir. Voir les nargole est toujours synonyme d'extraordinaire, je ne sais pas si ça devrait vraiment m'étonné, Loovegood a toujours était bizarre même parmi les gens sortant de l'ordinaire. A priori, seule une personne tous les cents ans sont capables de les voir.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Drago haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Harry comme si elle n'exister plus.

- Pourquoi la tu amené ?

- Parce que on a pas mal de truc à te dire et que je suis sûr à 300% que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre. Je connais Hermione depuis longtemps maintenant et ce que je peux percevoir de toi lui est étrangement similaire.

- Et je suis sûr que l'on n'a pas nôtre mots à dire sur la question, demandèrent tous deux sarcastiquement.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes déjà d'accord, répondit Harry pour le moins ravit tout en affichant un sourire victorieux.

Une heure après, Harry sous l'accord d'Hermione, avez fini de tous raconter à Drago.

- Un livre écrit en runique me dit-tu, commenta Drago

- Oui et tu connais les restrictions qu'il y a pour une majorité de sorcier, déclara Harry, bien que lui-même n'en savais strictement rien deux heures auparavant.

- Hum… Vous m'avez raconté un secret assez conséquent à mon tour de vous révéler un des miens, vous avez de la chance vous n'imaginez même pas à quelle point, parce qu'à leur actuelle il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de personne capable de décrypter les runes dont deux en Angleterre et que j'en fais parti. Je suis sûr que tu t'es souvent demandé pourquoi seulement certain sorcier peuvent lire toutes les runes, Granger. Demanda Drago, prouvant par là qu'il avait déjà commencé à cerner Hermione. Bien que ce point-là ne soit pas difficile à percevoir.

- Oui, admit-elle à contre cœur, pour certaines d'entre elles, aux lieux de voir la rune, je vois un espèce de brouillard qui trouble ma vision mais concentré uniquement sur la rune, c'est assez troublant.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se passé pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas les lire, commenta Drago. Ma famille n'a pas toujours était ténébreuse.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Laisse-moi finir Granger. Donc je disais, contrairement à ce que de nombreuse personnes le penses, ma famille n'a pas toujours était répartit à Serpentard. En réalité vous avez en face de vous l'héritier direct de Rowena Serdaigle. Je suis son héritier par mon père, mais je sais qu'il y a d'autre branche moins importante décimé partout dans le monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Serpentard alors, une tel prédominance dans le sang n'aurais jamais du vous permettre de quitter cette maison ?! Et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

Drago reteint un soupir d'impatience

- Pour quelqu'un qui se tarde d'être intelligente Granger tu réagis plutôt mal, laisse-moi le temps de finir de m'expliquer. Disons que je suis Serpentard ascendant Serdaigle et que tu es Gryffondor ascendant Serdaigle. Harry, avant je t'aurais mis Gryffondor ascendant Gryffondor comme la belette mais maintenant je ne sais pas où te mettre enfin j'ai ma petite idée mais ça heurte encore ma sensibilité.

- Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard. Et arrête de traité Ron de belette, continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Après tous n'était-il pas sensée défendre son meilleur ami ?

Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de continuer

- Pour en revenir à ma petite histoire, Dame Serdaigle à rendus cette capacité naturelle à travers le sang de ses descendant.

- A travers le sang… Ingénieux commenta Hermione

- Ce n'est pas de n'importe qui que l'on parle Granger. Mais attend, tu m'as dit Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard !

- Tu es long à la détente Malfoy, se moqua ouvertement Hermione.

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Harry

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais raison !

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air catastrophé de Drago.

- Granger arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais j'ai refusé, et comment ça tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu avais raison, c'est l'idée que tu avais à propos de moi ?

- Euh, comment dire, il se pourrait que tout à fait fortuitement j'ai pu surprendre une de vos conversations dans laquelle était mentionné un certain choixpeau et ton refus d'aller à Serpentard.

- Malefoy, reprochât Harry et revenant au nom de famille pour l'occasion, n'a tu aucune notion d'intimité ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous entende, vous n'avais qu'à mettre des sorts de silences, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ma faute, répondit Draco avec mauvaise foi et contre toute attente, devant le regard incrédule des deux Gryffondor, il finit par éclaté de rire. Il réussit tout de même à glisser quelques mots entre deux éclats de rire.

- T'imagine la tête de Severus si tu t'étais retrouvé à Serpentard ! Déclara-t-il comme s'il venait de réaliser la chose.

- Euh…Oui c'est vrai que ça aurais était comique, répondit Harry alors qu'un fin sourire enfantin étirait ses lèvres.

- Severus ? Choisi de relever Hermione.

- C'est mon parrain, alors je peux l'appeler par son prénom, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Il est tard commenta Harry, on se rejoint demain devant la salle sur demande ?

- Je ne sais pas où c'est, déclara Drago en froussant les sourcils

- Ce n'est pas grave, je viendrais te chercher devant ta salle commune.

- Il est hors de question que je te dise ou est ma salle commune.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais où elle est, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu sais où elle est? Répéta Drago incrédule, l'emplacement des salles commune est un des secrets les mieux gardé de Poudlard, continua-t-il cette fois offusqué.

- Oui, depuis ma seconde année. Crois pas, il y a plein de choses que tu ignores encore sur nous, répondit Harry avec un sourire mutin.

- Ah, oui je m'en doute. Marmonna-t-il, pas tout à fait satisfait de la réponse. En fait vous venez au club de duel demain ?

- Oui je crois, Mione ?

- Qui est-ce qui s'en occupe cette semaine ? Parce que si c'est encore Binns, tu peux être sûr que je ne viens pas.

- C'est Rogue, déclara Harry avec une grimace. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à Dumbledore pour avoir mis ce prof-là. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu si peu de monde la dernière fois. Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était parce que le cour était le dimanche matin…

- Je viens, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue ai plus de succès.

- Au moins il est compétant.

- Je rêve où tu viens de faire un compliment à ton professeur honnis ! Remarqua Drago

Harry ignora la question et préféra dire bonne nuit à son interlocuteur avant d'entrainer Hermione avec lui en direction de leur salle commune.

- J'apprécie ta réponse Harry ! Cria Drago. Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard, quand Severus va apprendre ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans les escaliers, en entendant ses paroles, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire complice.

Le lendemain, Harry fut une nouvelle fois réveiller par les cris de Ron.

- Harry, bouge-toi, il faut absolument que tu viennes !

- Ron tu as l'intention de me réveiller comme ça tous les dimanches, grommela Harry.

- Non, mais il faut absolument que tu sache, j'aie était voir Neville, qui m'a appris un truc qu'il tient d'un de ses amis Poufsoufle, qui lui le tien…

Au bout de trente secondes Harry avait déjà décroché et pour cause, le discours de son meilleur ami était totalement inintéressant.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant que je suis debout. Voyons qu'elle heures il est… sept heures ! Mais il lui arrive quoi en ce moment Ron, même Hermione ne se lève pas aussi tôt un dimanche, Dean et Seamus, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas là il on due encore découcher et Neville m'a dit hier soir qu'il devait aller se lever tôt pour aider Chourave à planter je ne sais quoi, mais Ron ! Et si j'allais réveiller Hermione, l'embêter de si bon matin. Voyons voir, c'est quoi qui serait mieux, de l'eau glacée ? Non se serais trop méchant. Je sais, un sortilège de chatouillis !

- Et voilà, t'es d'accord ?

Et merde, je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il m'a raconté.

- Euh… Oui si tu veux.

- Super, on fait ça cette aprèm.

Mais dans quoi je me suis engagé, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mais attend, cette aprèm il y a…

- Le club de duel, il y a le club de duel cette aprèm Ron, il va falloir reporter à une autre fois.

- Tu préfères aller à un club de duel avec Rogue pour prof plutôt que de faire une partie de Quiditch !

Je rêve, il m'a parlé pendant aussi longtemps juste pour me proposer une partie de Quiditch !

- Disons que je suis curieux, et puis tu ne te souviens pas, c'est ce que l'on avait prévu de faire. Et franchement je ne comprends pas vieux, tu étais enthousiaste à l'idée d'un club de duel animé par Binns alors que c'est un incompétent de première. Et là alors que c'est Rogue tu ne veux aller faire du Quiditch ? Enfin bref, tu viendras ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul avec la chauve-souris des cachots et tous les Serpentard qui vont venir, s'enflamma Ron s'en prendre en compte la moitié des phrases de son meilleur ami.

Quelque minute plus tard, Harry descendis du dortoir dans la ferme intention d'aller faire une blague à sa meilleure amie.

- Mione ?! Tu es déjà réveiller ?

- On dirait que tu es déçu.

- Bah disons que tu m'as cassé mon délire mais bon ce n'est pas grave.

- ?

- Oui je m'imaginais déjà aller te réveiller avec un sortilège de chatouillis. Ce sortilège est parfait, tu n'aurais pas pu m'en vouloir puisque la première chose de la journée que tu aurais fait c'est rire. Et bien sûr, tout cela grâce à moi.

- Mais oui Harry, tout t'a fait. Dommage pour toi, je me suis levée plus tôt que d'habitude. En réalité, je pensai à Malfoy, dit-elle en glissant un regard prudent tout autour d'elle.

- Ah… Cela fait bizarre de savoir ce qui il peut réellement être, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, c'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire, je ne me l'imaginais vraiment pas ainsi. Du coup je me disais que l'on ne valait pas mieux que les sangs purs et que nous aussi on avait nos préjugés.

- Ne dit pas ça mione, c'est ce qu'il voulait que l'on voit de lui. Et si tu veux mon avis, concernant le jugement envers autrui, il n'y a ni sang pur ni née de moldu, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne. Juger les autres est une caractéristique humaine.

- Tu n'as pas idée à qu'elle point de peut surprendre parfois Harry, répondit Hermione troubler. Dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais bien sûr, le taquina-t-elle en reprennent contenance.

L'heure de l'ouverture du club de duel arriva bien plus rapidement que prévu, et pouvais d'ores et déjà rencontrer de nombreux élève dans la grande salle, dont une majorité de Serpentards lorsque le trio d'or apparut.

Après une habituelle altercation avec "La fouine", comme l'appeler si bien Ron, où personne ne réagit, désormais habituer à cette étrange coutume, le trio finis par aller s'installer loin de tous les "Serpentards qui pustulé ici et là", toujours d'après Ron.

Le club de duels se déroula sans d'autre accident majeur si ce n'est le regard incrédule des deux professeurs qui avaient bien remarqué que la verve de Malfoy était quasiment entièrement dirigée contre Ron, que Harry répondait avec bien plus de flemme que d'habitude, et ne parlons même pas d'Hermione qui pour une fois ne faisais rien pour arrêter ses amis ?!

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue échangèrent un regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vus la même chose. Les élève n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment de recul pour voir certaine chose mais eux avait bien perçut une différence. Le prince de Serpentard et le Golden boy de Gryffondor avait-il réellement fais la paix ?!

Luna de son coté, regardais les réactions de divers personne présents dans la salle avec un sourire de satisfaction. Bientôt le Triumvirat pourra se rengorger d'avoir de nouveaux alliés. Les choses avancées plus vite que prévu réalisa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle avait un instant eu peur qu'il ne trouve le livre des fondateurs mais c'était maintenant chose faite. Avec un peu de chance, un nouveau trio naîtra avant la fin de la semaine prochaine au sein de Poudlard. L'ennuie dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle aller pouvoirs faire de Ronald.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le soir même, Harry retrouva Drago devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils échangèrent un sourire étonnamment complice avant de se diriger vers la salle sur demande où Hermione les attendaient déjà.

- Ry', comment tu as fait pour trouver le livre j'ai beau essayer une multitude de demande, je n'ai toujours pas put le matérialiser !

- J'ai demandé à pouvoir m'entrainer avec les fondateurs en chair et en os et accessoirement, à leur époque, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Toi, tu auras des choses à me raconter, grogna Hermione tandis qu'elle commença à faire les allers/retours nécessaire devant le mur pour faire apparaitre l'entrée.

- Impressionnant déclara Drago en ouvrant la porte, je ne connaissais pas cette salle mais il est évident qu'elle peut s'avérer utile. Et si je souhaite avoir de quoi m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Et sous ses yeux stupéfier la salle accéda à son souhait, un magnifique canapé en cuir noir se créa dans la pénombre.

- Faire des potions, je veux faire des potions !

La salle lui offrit immédiatement le nécessaire requis pour faire la potion auquel il pensait.

- Eh, je n'ai même pas dit de non de potion, comment cela se fait-il qu'il y est les ingrédients nécessaires ? Cette salle est extraordinaire ! Je peux avoir les 50 plus rares ingrédients à disposition ?

Chose auquel la salle accéda avant même la fin de la demande.

- Drago, arrête de jouer, on sait que cette salle est extraordinaire, déclara Harry soudain paternaliste malgré son sourire en coin prouvant qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Après tout il avait raison, la salle sur demande était absolument exceptionnelle, il ne remercierait jamais assez Doby de lui avoir fait découvrir.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, ces ingrédients sont absolument introuvable… C'est fabuleux ! Continua-t-il totalement radieux.

Hermione c'était contenter de se jeter sur le livre aussitôt qu'elle le vue, le dévorant des yeux, le caressant du bout des doigts. En voyant cela, Harry laissé son regard passé alternativement de l'un à l'autre avec une expression désabuser. Ce rendait-il compte qu'à ce moment précis ils avaient exactement la même attitude ?

Un soupir de frustration échappa aux lèvres d'Hermione en voyant que le livre ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et restait résolument fermer. Puis finis par tempêter devant la résistance de l'ouvrage. Drago releva la tête en l'entendant et se détacha à regret de ces magnifiques ingrédients pour aller la rejoindre. Il s'approcha du livre et un simple effleurement suffit pour qu'il s'ouvre.

- C'est quoi ce bouquin ! S'exclama Drago surprit.

- C'est curieux, quand je suis venu la dernière fois, le livre n'a pas été aussi capricieux, commenta Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

- Je crois que nous comprendrons mieux ce qui se passe lorsque nous l'aurons traduit. Dommage qu'aucun d'entre nous ne parle le runique couramment, commenta Hermione.

Alors qu'elle commença à détailler la page des yeux, un soupir dépité s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mione ?

- Environ le quart et écrit en rune automatique commenta-t-elle, déçu.

- Rune automatique ? Demanda Drago

- Oui, c'est le nom que j'ai donné aux runes que tu connais s'en jamais ne les avoir appris.

- Heu… Mione ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne voyais pas les runes automatiques ? Que tout était flou, et tout ce qui s'en suit ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- C'est que… je les vois toutes.

- Hein ! S'exclama Drago dans un sursaut très peu Malfoyen, c'est impossible ! Termina-t-il en dévisageant Harry comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, Harry est peut être lui aussi un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Non, non et non, c'est impossible, continua Drago avec persistance. A partir de mes 8 ans, mon père m'a fait apprendre les arbres généalogiques de toutes les veilles familles de sang pur digne de ce nom, c'est-à-dire, possédant un empire financier assez conséquent. Et je peux t'assurer que tu es le dernier héritier direct de Godric Gryffondor mais certainement pas de Serdaigle, tu n'as aucun lignage avec elle, même au 36ème degré.

- Tu connais mon arbre généalogique par cœur ! Mais il est fou ton père !

- Héritier de Gryffondor, releva Hermione, on basculerait presque dans les stéréotypes, l'héritier de Gryffondor devant combattre l'héritier de Serpentard comme Gryffondor et Serpentard auparavant. C'est d'un cliché. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu arrives à voir les runes. N'y aurais-t-il pas la possibilité que certain arbre ce soit perdus ?

- Il y en a trop, et l'arbre se met à jour automatiquement. C'est infaillible. On peut modifier qu'un arbre à la fois, pour enlever une information, il faudrait l'enlever de toutes les copies, c'est un travail de toute une vie. Surtout lorsque l'on considère comment certain arbre généalogique sont protégé. Dis-moi ce que veut dire celle-là, demanda Drago en pointant une rune du doigt.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, je vois toutes les runes mais je suis bien incapable de te dire ce qu'elle signifie.

- C'est impossible, répétât Drago encore plus choqué si possible, techniquement on ne devrait pas pouvoir distinguer les runes sans connaître leur signification, tu ne devrais même pas être capable de les voir.

Harry secoua la tête dans un mouvement emplis de lassitude, dévoila ca célèbre cicatrice au passage. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui qu'il arrivait des trucs totalement abracadabrant, et voilà que maintenant il tapé dans l'impossibles !

- Je sais ! Ta cicatrice ! s'exclama Drago dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plutôt, c'est tellement évident maintenant que je le sais, ajouta Hermione en échangeant un regard plein de compréhension avec Drago.

- Je rends hommage à votre intelligence supérieur mais ça vous dérangerais de m'expliquer demanda Harry moqueusement, parce que là je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport !

- Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard et il ta donner le don de fourchelangue, commença Hermione

- Mais c'est aussi un descendant de Serdaigle, les deux familles se sont croisé à un moment continua Drago, je suppose que tu as fait des recherche sur lui pour connaitre ce genre de chose, tout le monde ne le sais pas.

- Oui, il y a quelque semaine. Vu que c'est un descendant de Serdaigle, il est possible que tu puisses voir les runes automatiques via ta cicatrice, enchaina Hermione

- Mais pas de les comprendre car Rowena Serdaigle avez utilisé cet enchantement que pour c'est descendant, tu ne possèdes pas le sang, ça c'est irrémédiable. Il devait avoir un faille dans son charme, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas prévu que ce genre d'évènement pourrait arriver, ce qui est largement compréhensible, ta cicatrice est unique. Par contre tu peux toujours les apprendre, termina Drago.

C'est dans cette salle et plus particulièrement suite à ses explications que naquis réellement l'amitié entre Drago et Hermione. Il s'échangeait toujours des remarques sarcastiques bien sur mais un respect nouveau c'était tissé entre eux, impressionner par la rapidité de réflexions de l'autre il ne pourrait décemment pas continuer à ce détester alors qu'il commençait tous deux à se rendre compte que finalement ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différend que ça. D'autant plus que les remarqué n'était finalement là que pour tester la répartie de l'autre, augmentant leurs amusement respectif à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle était prononcé.

Un sifflement impressionner s'échappa des lèvres de Harry.

- Un instant j'ai cru que je m'étais retrouver face à Fred et George, s'exclama Harry. Drago, as-tu aussi apprit l'arbre généalogique d'Helga Poufsoufle ?

- Bof, la famille c'est auto dégénérer. A ce jour il n'y a plus aucun héritier, magiquement parlant bien sûr, déclara-t-il, légèrement méprisant mais leur fortune est toujours importante. Il semblerait que malgré leur absence de pouvoir cette famille est une impressionnante main verte, on ne compte plus le nombre de botaniste parmi eux, il domine littéralement le marché.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel comportement. Elle commencer à l'apprécier mais un Malfoy, reste un Malfoy. Méprisant les moldus et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient pauvre ou du moins ne possédant pas une fortune indécente.

- Les garçons, ce n'est pas que mais il est minuit passé et nous n'avons toujours pas commencé la traduction s'impatientât Hermione.

- Ma Mione, commença Harry prudemment, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire ne plairait pas du tout à Hermione, tu sais, on a cour demain…

Hermione grogna, il avait raison bien sûr, et devant le sourire moqueur de Drago, elle se dirigea vers la porte en trainant les pieds.

- J'ose espérer que tu retrouveras cette pièce sans te paumer Malfoy. Demain 21h30. Termina-t-elle.

Harry la suivit rapidement en adressant un bref signe d'au revoir à Drago, le laissant seul dans cette merveilleuse salle.

Dans le couloir, Luna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle allait pouvoirs parler tranquillement au Serpentard sans avoir à se soucier des Gryffondors qui pourrait éventuellement écouter, cela devenait urgent, il fallait que quelqu'un soit au courant.

Le trio d'or marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque qu'une voit retenti derrière eux :

- Tien, mais ne serais-ce pas la belette, la sang de bourbe et la balafré ?

Les élèves aux alentours s'arrêtèrent pour observer les événements. Il était toujours intéressant de regarder une confrontation entre le Golden boy de Gryffondor accompagné de ses amis et le prince de Serpentard suivit de sa cour.

- Malfoy, susurra Harry, je te manque à ce point, tu ne peux tellement plus te passer de moi que tu me recherche dans tout le château.

- Ne te crois pas aussi important Potter, ce n'est pas comme si je te considérais autrement que comme un vulgaire insecte. Distrayant certes mais insignifiant.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira les lèvres de Pansy tandis que Crabe et Goyle, fidèle à la fois à leurs réputation et à leurs image, observait la scène ahuri.

- La fouine, toujours aussi repoussante que d'habitude, fait attention, bientôt plus personne ne vaudra ne serais-ce que poser les yeux sur toi tellement ta noirceur d'âme transparait sur ton visage. Déclara Ron en lui lassant un sort que Drago contra avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hermione lenca alors un regard d'avertissement à Ron qui comble du miracle, comprit visiblement ce qu'elle voulait dire puisqu'il rangea sagement sa baguette.

- Noirceur d'âme, je suis impressionner, j'ignorais que tu possédais un tel vocabulaire la belette. Potter, toujours incapable de surveiller ton chien de garde, fait attention, il va finir par mordre. Peut-être qu'il à la rage, continua-t-il en lançant un regard moqueur à un Ron tout rouge.

Sur ces dernières paroles, emplies d'une gentillesse absolus, il les abandonna là tandis que ça cour échangèrent des sourires avec satisfaction. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que leur prince adoré s'entendrait avec des Gryffondor. Gryffondor étant l'insulte ultime à laquelle il pouvait songer à cet instant précis.

Le brun haussât les épaules avant de continuer son chemin vers la cabane de Hagrid, lieu vers lequel ils se dirigeaient avant la confrontation avec Malfoy.

Les élèves ayant assistés à cette scène échangèrent un regard perplexe. En apparence il n'y avait aucun changement si ce n'est que personne ne comprirent pourquoi les deux princes avait un énorme sourire tous aux long de la dispute, comme s'ils _s'amusaient_ ?! Ce que nombre d'entre eux n'avait pas vu pendant le club de duel semblait maintenant transparaitre pour certain élèves. Un murmure anonyme s'éleva de la foule :

- Malfoy sait sourire ?!

Etait-ce une nouvelle lubie du prince des Serpentard et du Golden boy des Gryffondor ? La rumeur circula rapidement au sein des murs de Poudlard. Si bien, qu'arrivé l'heure du diner, les deux princes, qui pourtant agissez tous à fait normalement, ce firent dévisager par la majorité des membres de l'école.

Le soir venu Harry, Hermione et Drago se rejoignirent comme prévue devant la salle sur demande.

- Drago, pourquoi as-tu cherché la confrontation tout à l'heure ? On n'aurait pu tout aussi bien s'ignorer ? Demanda Harry.

- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que l'on ne change pas nos habitude, répondit-il en passant sous silence sa conversation avec Luna comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé.

- Bon on se la fait cette traduction ? S'exclama Hermione enthousiaste, par contre je ne peux toujours pas tourner les pages ajouta-t-elle tout en faisant une nouvelle tentative, les sourcils froncé.

- Dray n'aura qu'à le faire pour toi. Mais là, moi, je me sens un peu inutile, énonça Harry.

Drago ne fit que hausser un sourcil étonner devant le surnom que lui avait si naturellement donner Harry. Aucun Serpentard l'entourant ne s'était jamais permis une tel familiarité, craignant sans aucun doute la réaction de leur prince. Mais curieusement venant de la bouche de Harry, celui-ci prenait une toute autre forme, il lui paraissait presque normal d'être appelé ainsi. Suite à cette révélation, il s'approcha aussitôt de Granger pour l'aider à faire les traductions.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry fut sorti de ses réflexions philosophiques par une dispute entre ses deux traducteurs attitrés.

- Main non je te dis que c'est la rune de la puissance.

- C'est la rune du pouvoir !

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord, tu nous as dit toi-même que tu n'avais jamais étudier les runes. C'est celle de la puissance, écoute moi un peu !

- Mais je ne fais que çà de d'écouter depuis tout à l'heure. Cette runes symbolisent les Malfoy, elle est décimé partout dans mon manoir et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit de celle du pouvoir.

- Harry, dit lui que j'ai raison, s'exclama Hermione en se rappelant soudain de la présence de son meilleurs amis dans la pièce.

- Heu… Tu sais…

- Mais non, dit lui que c'est moi qui est raison ! Coupa Drago, en perdant toute retenu.

Harry les regarda se disputer avec une expression ahuri, se rappelais-t-il que lui non plus n'avais jamais étudié les runes ?

- Peut-être qu'elle signifie pouvoir et puissance. Hasarda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard avant d'admettre à contre cœur, qu'effectivement cela devait être ça et puis que de toute façons cela satisfaisait totalement Drago puisque il était évident que le symbole de sa famille devait être le pouvoir et la puissance. Ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était à leur traduction, ayant tout oublié de leurs confrontation.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil avant de finir par s'endormir s'en même s'en rendre compte devant les deux studieux travailleurs.


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Luna sautillait dans les couloirs en sifflotant lorsque qu'elle s'arrêta si brusquement que l'élève marchant derrière elle lui rentra dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard elle repartit avec un sourire victorieux comme si on venait de lui murmurait un délicieux secret. Tandis que l'élève la contourner avec précaution en la regardant bizarrement, enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

Trois étages plus hauts, Hermione courait à la recherche d'Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard tandis que Drago les attendais dans la salle sur demande. Il était extrêmement inhabituel de voir la préfète en chef des Gryffondor courir de la sorte dans les couloirs mais, selon Drago, cela aurait fait très mauvais genre de voir un Serpentard courir après Harry Potter. Il était donc plus crédible que ce soit elle qui parte à sa recherche.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous trois était réunie, Harry qui était partie se promener voyant qu'il ne servait à rien attendait impatiemment que les traducteurs en herbe daignent lui dire pourquoi ils étaient si presser de le voir.

Contre toute attente, Hermione se décidât enfin :

- On a traduit une cinquantaine de page et on vient d'arriver à un truc intéressant.

- Tu savais que les fondateurs avait chacun leurs langage ? Coupa Drago aussi impatient qu'elle.

- Même Helga Poufsoufle, bien que l'on n'ait pas compris ce que cela pouvait être, enchaina Hermione.

- En fait les pages que l'on a traduit était une intro, je peux t'assurer que ce livre doit être le seul parlant aussi profondément des fondateurs, continua Drago, je suis quasiment sur que c'est eux qui l'on écrit.

- Une intro de cinquante pages ?! Intervient Harry

- Oui, je sais, c'est long mais on ne parle pas de n'importe qui, répondit Hermione.

- Bref, on a aussi appris que seul les Héritiers peuvent lire le livre, c'est pour ça que Granger n'arrivait pas à tourner les pages. On a quand même beaucoup de chance d'être deux Héritiers embarqué dans cette histoire.

- D'ailleurs, certaines pages sont scellées pour certain héritier. Par exemple, s'il y a un chapitre sur la chambre des secrets, seul les héritiers de Serpentard pourront le lire, ajouta Hermione.

- Donc on pourra lire le trois quart du livre et avec un peu de chance le rituel – parce qu'il s'agit certainement d'un rituel – qui permet de changer d'époque n'a pas été écrit pas Dame Poufsoufle.

- Mais il n'y a pas des chapitres écrit par les fondateurs au complet ou par binôme. Ils n'ont pas toujours été séparés, ils ont aussi dû faire des découvertes en commun. Demanda Harry.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

- On n'y avait pas pensée mais c'est possible, probable même, remarqua Hermione.

- Dans tous cela on s'égare, figure-toi que tu vas pouvoir travailler, se délecta Drago

- Malfoy te disait tous à l'heure que les fondateurs avaient chacun leurs langages. Celui de Salazar Serpentard est le fourchelangue et comme tu le parle couramment la traduction ira beaucoup plus vite.

- Donc pendant que tu bosse, moi je vais aller me balader, susurra Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte. Après tout ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas Harry.

- Hep hep hep, Malfoy, ramène toi la, siffla Hermione en l'attrapant par ca cravate, on n'a pas finis de lui expliquer. Termina-t-elle empêchant ainsi Harry de répondre.

Ce pourquoi, il était ravi puisqu'il était plus qu'évident que Drago avait raison d'agir ainsi, étant donné que cela faisait plusieurs jours que tout deux bossé alors que lui non.

- Granger, je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait capable de lui expliquer toute seule, répondit-il en s'échappant.

- Moi c'est Hermione, j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire Granger tout le temps.

- Ouai ouai, répondit-il nonchalamment Drago, a plus mes petits Gryffondors préféré et n'oublier pas que l'on a potion dans vingt minutes.

- Le temps que je finisse d'expliquer et on arrive, répondit Hermione. Donc, reprit-elle, pour que le livre change de langue il faut dire " Revelato Salazar Serpentard ".Vas y, fais-le, il faut que ce soit un héritier.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, le livre changea de langue.

- Voilà, on pense que le dernier qui s'en est servie était un descendant de Serdaigle, sinon il n'aurait pas était écrit en runique. Heureusement que ce n'en est pas un de poufsoufle sinon on aurait était incapable de comprendre ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot.

- C'est quoi sa langue ?

- Le bruissement et ne me demande pas ce que c'est, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Et celui de Godric Gryffondor ?

- Le phoenexie, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et c'est ? Demanda laconiquement Harry

- Le langage des phœnix, tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu comprends Fumsek bien mieux que tu ne l'aurait dû ?

- Non, je pensais que c'était lui qui me transmettait des images, pas moi qui le comprenne, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de saisir ce qu'il dit, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion, je ne savais pas que le fourchelangue pouvais s'écrire, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant le livre. Oh ! Regarde, il y a un index.

- Harry… moi je ne vois que des gribouillis sans queue ni tête, enfin des espèces de vague pour être un peu plus précise.

- Désolé, ça a tendance à me sortir de la tête. C'est curieux moi je vois les mêmes lettres que d'habitude, j'ai vraiment la sensation de lire de l'anglais. Ici ! Voyage dans le temps.

Un bruissement de papier se fit entendre.

- Voyage dans le temps, par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, lu-t-il. Donc si je comprends bien, Drago et toi vous pouvez aussi lire ce chapitre à condition que vous réciter la formule de changement de langue.

- Exact.

Harry commença à lire quelque phrase avant de laisser échapper une remarque.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de lire un de tes devoirs, c'est écrit quasiment de la même façon.

- Ah bon ? Je te dirais si j'ai la même impression lorsque je l'aurai…

La sonnerie retentissante interrompit Hermione en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de se précipiter vers leurs affaires et de courir vers les cachots qui pour leur plus grand malheur se trouvait sept étages plus bas.

Arrivé à destination, ils regardèrent avec effrois la porte fermer sans se douter qu'un sort permettant de rendre visible ce qui se passait à l'extérieur avait était jeté sur la porte. Rogue ayant décidé d'un peu s'amuser en voyant le retard des deux Griffons. Au bout de trente secondes ou chacun encourageait l'autre à toquer à l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots, Rogue lassé de leur petit numéro ouvra brusquement la porte, coupant court à leur hésitation.

- Potter, Granger, vous compter camper devant la porte peut être ?

- Désoler pour le retard professeur, c'est parce que…

C'est parce que quoi en fait, pensa rapidement Hermione.

- A vos places et en silence, coupa Rogue, évitant ainsi à Hermione une recherche approfondie d'excuse appropriée.

Les deux concerné se dirigèrent rapidement vers la dernière paillasse de libre, celle se trouvant juste en face du bureau de Rogue. Et comble de la surprise, celui-ci n'enleva aucun point aux deux retardataires. Et pour une rare fois, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient d'accord sur une même idée : Rogue était-il malade pour ne pas envoyer de points à Gryffondor ?

Deux heures plus tard, dans lesquelles on n'entendait que le bruit de lamelle coupant les ingrédients ou encore le plouf sonore des ingrédients tombant dans les mélanges des derniers retardataires, la voix de Rogue retentie :

- Potter, Granger vous rester. Vous ne croyez tous de même pas que vous allez rester impunie devant votre retard, d'autant plus que je n'ai entendu aucune excuse valable. Monsieur Malfoy vous rester aussi, J'ai quelque consigne à vous donner concernant votre devoir de préfet en chef.

Devant ces paroles, Hermione fronça les sourcils, McGonagall ne lui avait rien dit de spécial !

Tous les élèves sortirent, excepter Ron qui ne partit qu'après avoir reçu un signe d'Harry lui disant d'aller manger. Celui-ci opina du chef, bien contant d'aller remplir son ventre, et puis après tout Harry lui racontera tout, non ?

Rogue les dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau tandis qu'Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe. Que leurs réservait-il pour un simple retard.

Une fois arrivait dans le dit bureau, Rogue reprit la parole :

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre projet commun.

Harry pâlit considérablement.

- Dray, on était d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne, accusa-t-il.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ce, défendit Drago avec véhémence.

- Monsieur Potter, n'accusez pas mon filleul de la sorte, c'est Miss Loovegood qui m'a prévenu bien que j'ignore pourquoi.

- Mais comment le sait-elle ? Intervint Hermione

- Elle voit les nargoles, répondit laconiquement Drago.

Rogue eux un sursaut de surprise, chose fort inhabituelle pour le maître des potions, réputé d'être impassible en toute circonstance.

- Les nargoles…je ne me serai jamais douter d'une telle chose venant de Miss Loovegood, laissa-t-il échapper.

Hermione se contenta d'une moue septique là ou quelque semaine auparavant, elle aurait crié au scandale.

Quelque part dans le château, Luna esquissa un sourire satisfait, bientôt elle pourrait lui expliquer.

- Donc, pour en revenir à votre projet, j'espère que vous été conscient de sa dangerosité. Drago, je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé de t'engager la dedans mais n'oublie pas que ça fait sept ans qu'il a disparu et qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort.

- Non, il est vivant, je le sens et je refuse de croire autre chose. Tu as raison, à la base c'est pour ça que je me suis rapproché de Harry mais maintenant je me suis fait de vrais amis et je continuerais même si j'apprends que j'ai aucune chance de le retrouver, d'autant plus que c'est hyper passionnant.

- Bien. Potter, je comprends tous à fais le but de ce voyage, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre des fondateurs. Si Drago vous considèrent comme un ami, c'est peut-être parce que vous ne ressemblez pas autant à votre père que j'ai pu le croire de par votre physique mais que votre caractère tien plus de votre mère. Mais n'attendez pas de moi un régime de faveur pour autant. Quant à vous Miss Granger, tempérer votre soif de connaissance de temps en temps, cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien et même si vous êtes plus raisonnable que nos deux énergumènes vous avez parfois tendance à trop vous envoler, cela se voit d'ailleurs dans vos devoirs, à vouloir trop en dire vous finissez par être hors sujet.

Un sourire penaud fleurit sur les lèvres de la principale concerné tandis que Harry regardait la scène incrédule. Cela ne ressemble tellement pas à Rogue de dire des choses pareilles !

- Bon, maintenant que ceci est clair, vous pouvez aller manger.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la porte du château avant d'être de nouveau arrêté par la voix de Rogue :

- J'allais oublier, Potter, Granger vous viendrez en retenus ce soir pour votre retard.

- Mais Sev, on devait… commença Drago.

- Officiellement bien sûr, coupa Rogue, officieusement je vous aiderais. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon filleul ou même mes élèves finissent éparpiller en petit morceau dans le château parce qu'ils auront entreprit quelque chose de trop compliquer pour eux. Drago, je te fais confiance pour nous rejoindre discrètement, tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne dans ta maison donc tu vas pouvoir venir sans avoir besoin d'excuse. Maintenant dehors, j'ai des potions à finir.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- On a eu une heure de colles, répondit platement Harry.

- Et il était obligé de tous nous sortir pour une simple heure de colle ? En fait vous savez ou il est ? Il s'absente de plus en plus c'est temps si, surtout à l'heure du repas, c'est louche.

- Mais non…

- Comme si Rogue allé nous dire ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, coupa Hermione en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Harry.

Chaque petit détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il devait être mis sous silence. Certaine personne n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'indice pour comprendre, peut-être pas Ron mais plutôt les gens qui les écouter sans aucune discrétion. Ce ne serait pas judicieux d'être observé et espionner plus que d'habitude maintenant qu'il faisait réellement quelque chose de dangereux.

Hermione, perdu dans ses pensée se baladais dans le parc, lieux propice à laisser vagabonder son esprit.

Je suis sûr de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Bon, récapitulons, on s'est liée avec Drago, on a trouvé le livre, on l'a traduit, ou plutôt on a traduit le début, on a appris que Rogue nous soutien. Rogue… ça a un rapport avec lui… _c'est miss Loovegood qui m'as prévenu_. Mais oui, Luna ! Non mais qu'elle idiote, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cette phrase ! Luna… Elle est au courant, alors que l'on ne lui as rien dit, comment fait-elle ? Serait-il possible que… ça existe vraiment ? Les nargoles… Il faut absolument que je parle à Luna ! Elle ne peut pas savoir comme ça, s'il n'y a rien derrière, et comble du malheur, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la moindre information sur les nargoles. Je suis dans le monde magique, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas quelque chose que cela n'existe pas pour autant, j'ai tellement souvent tendance à l'oublier. Mon esprit rationnel ne peut que me jouer des tours dans un monde ou la magie prédomine. Tien, j'ai de la chance, la voilà justement, je n'aurais pas à la chercher partout dans le château, quoique, j'aurais pu emprunter la carte des maraudeurs de Harry. Eh ! Mais tu vas ou comme ça, t'en vas pas, je dois te parler !

- Luna ! Appela Hermione.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue en réfléchissant à sa conversation avec Luna.

Bon, ok. On se calme. Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que j'en ai appris des belles. Maintenant il n'y a plus que Harry qui n'est pas dans le secret mais Luna dit qu'il n'est pas près. Pourquoi moi le suis-je et pas lui ? D'après moi, personne ne peut être prêt pour entendre ce genre de chose mais j'avoue que c'est agréable de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs assez important sur qui l'on peut compter. Réfléchissons, Luna a dit que je devais me détacher de ma principale faiblesse. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qu'elle m'a révéler m'enfin bon, je le saurais surement plus tard. Voyons… J'ai dû admettre que ce que je ne vois pas, ne comprend pas peuvent tout de même exister et que les livres aussi peuvent faire des erreurs. Drago… Drago a dû apprendre à se défaire de son masque de froideur et d'accepter d'avoir de vrai amis. Et Harry… avant j'aurais dit que la naïveté qui le caractériser sa plus grande faiblesse mais maintenant qu'il a appris la prophétie ce n'ai plus le cas. Mais oui ! La prophétie ! Il doit arrêter de trop prendre en compte son rôle de « sauveur » d'agir en fonction de la prophétie mais agir comme bon lui semble. Il doit arrêter de croire qu'il porte le destin du monde sur ses épaules, ça l'entrave et l'empêche d'avancer. A mon avis, lorsqu'il sera plus sûr de lui sa position de leader viendra tous à fait naturellement. Malheureusement ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il réagira comme ça ! Bientôt on sera partit avant qu'il ne soit au courant. Tient, la porte, j'ai failli passer devant sans même la voir. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler toute seule. Tu ne t'arrange vraiment pas ma pauvre Hermione, toute cette histoire t'a retourné le cerveau.

Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte du bureau de Rogue, Drago comprit tout de suite qu'elle savait. Son attitude était différente, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, sachant parfaitement qu'il partageait la même pensée. Le professeur de potions haussa un sourcil devant cette démonstration d'amitié, il n'était pas habituer à voir Drago se montrer naturel avec des personnes autre que sa mère ou lui.

- Quelqu'un as apporté le livre, demanda Hermione en y pensant soudainement.

- Oui, moi, déclara Harry en poussant la porte à son tour, je l'ai un peu feuilleté, il est vraiment passionnant. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu un chapitre sur les nargoles dans l'index.

- Un index ?! J'aurais su, on ne se serait pas embêter à traduire toute l'intro.

- Et on serai passé à côté d'information importante Drago. Tu pourras me le traduire, demanda calmement Hermione intéressé.

- Non, il a était écrit par Helga Poufsoufle.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, demanda Rogue, pourquoi sous prétexte qu'il a était écrit pas Dame Poufsoufle vous ne pouvez pas le traduire ?

Tous trois se regardèrent avant de se lancer dans une laborieuse explication. Deux heures plus tard le maitre des potions s'approcha du livre avec une curiosité grandissante et non moins de fascination.

- Ce livre est un bijou, il porte énormément de sortilège d'une rareté et d'une complexité pour le moins étonnante, déclara-t-il en le voyant de plus près. Ainsi, c'est à cela que ressemble le fourchelangue écrit… Mais !

Il se dirigea prestement vers sa chambre avant d'en revenir avec un livre d'une surprenante beauté.

- Magnifique… laissa échapper Hermione

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir en qu'elle langue c'est écrit. Du moins, avant aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous me lire le titre Monsieur Potter.

- Potions secrètes et oubliées, siffla Harry.

- En anglais ce serai peut-être mieux, déclara Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oups, désolé, Potions secrètes et oubliées.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma Rogue, cela vous dérangerais de me le traduire à vos heures perdus ?

- Heu… Non.

- Très bien.

- Sev, si je peux me permettre, ou as-tu eux ce livre, demanda Drago légèrement hypnotisé.

Bon nombre de personne dans le château savait que Rogue et Drago partageait la même passion envers les potions. Même si beaucoup moins nombreux était ce sachant que c'était Rogue qui avait transmis cette passion à Drago dès son plus jeune âge. Un ouvrage comme celui-ci était un cadeau venu du ciel, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- C'est Albus qui me la offert.

- Albus, comme…

- Oui, le vieux citronné, coupa Rogue.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Le vieux citronné. J'adore ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu celle-là, réussi à dire Harry entre deux éclat de rire, sous le regard attendrit d'Hermione et effarer des deux Serpentards.

- T'inquiète pas Sev, moi-même qui commence à le connaitre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être dérouter par certaine de ses réactions. Je crois même qu'il n'ait pas entièrement humain, chuchota Drago dans l'oreille de son parrain, le plus sérieusement du monde. Faisant fi du fait, que tous les occupants de la pièce pouvaient certainement l'entendre.

- Ry', tu as regardé ce qu'il fallait faire dans le livre ? Demanda Hermione une fois que tout le monde se soit calmé.

- Oui, je l'ai quasiment apprit par cœur, en fait. Par contre c'est quoi un pentacle ?

Trois regards abasourdis se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Je devrai le savoir ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Seule un silence éloquent lui répondit.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris, mais j'aimerais tous de même avoir une explication.

- Pour faire simple, c'est une étoile à cinq branches possédant un fort potentiel magique, répondit Hermione.

- Alors il nous manque une personne, chaque personne doit se tenir à l'extrémité de chaque branche du pentacle.

- Luna ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Drago et Hermione.

- Miss Loovegood… Oui, ce n'ai pas une mauvaise idée et puis elle voit les nargoles.

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir comment elle fait pour tous savoir, déclara Harry, vous voulez que j'aillai la chercher avec la…

- Un secret à la fois Ry' je te rappelle que nous sommes en présence d'un professeur, termina-t-elle sous le regard curieux de Rogue.

- Ce n'ai pas la peine, elle va arriver, continua Drago, il faut faire quoi d'autre pour le rituel.

- Réciter une incantation. De la magie ancienne il me semble.

- C'est logique commenta Hermione, en se retournant pour voir la porte s'entrebâiller.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda Luna

- Oui, entrez Miss.

Après quelque explication inutile, Luna sachant déjà pourquoi elle était là, accepta de les aider.

- Dit, Comment tu as su que l'on avait besoin de toi et qu'il fallait que tu viennes ? Demanda Harry.

Luna lui répondit par un sourire un peu fou. Harry n'insista pas.

- Bien. Maintenant que tous ceci est régler, il serait temps d'aller vous coucher. Débrouiller vous pour que je vous mette en retenue demain et soyer plus imaginatif qu'un simple retard, déclara-t-il en s'adressant aux deux Gryffondors. Allez, tout le monde dehors, sauf vous Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous parler.

* * *

Les gens changes, ils évoluent. Des liens se créer, d'autre se détruisent. Et moi je reste la même. Enfin… Je crois, pensa Luna un brin nostalgique.


End file.
